


FOR RENT

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gold Digger, Humor, Hux is Not Nice, I DON'T WANNA GIVE IT ALL AWAY!!, Ill add more tags later! Lol, Im trying to tag this verrryyy carefully because I reaaaallllyyyy don't wanna give it all away yet!, Las Vegas, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, gold digger!Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"There's a million ways to show your devotion,</i><br/>So many ways to sway my emotions<br/>Don't you hesitate to buy my love."</p><p>-<i>Buy My Love</i>, Wynter Gordon</p><p>OR the one where Hux is a gold digger who decides to blackmail Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marry the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **I'm gonna marry the night  
> **  
>  I won't give up on my life  
> I'm a warrior queen  
> Live passionately tonight  
> I'm gonna marry the dark  
> Gonna make love to the stark  
> I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
> I am a winner  
> - _Marry the Night_ Lady Gaga

"You like that?" The man above asked as he weakly thrusted himself into Hux's ass. Hux sighed and took a long drag on the colored cigarette he was smoking. The man started thrusting even faster and even sloppier. Hux made himself groan and had to think of himself jerking off in order to even get hard. The man his boyfriend, whose name he couldn't remember all that well at the moment shuddered, and came quickly.

"Awww, babe, oh wow," the man above him groaned out as he enjoyed his orgasm.

"Good for him" Hux thought as he glanced at the clock, 3 minutes. 3 minutes of sloppy, disgusting sex. Hux's boyfriend threw himself out of Hux's hole, pulled up his pants, and walked over to the balcony, which looked over Vegas. Hux watched as his boyfriend rolled a blunt and took a hit. He then stumbled back into a chair that was in the middle of the huge hotel room. Hux sighed and rolled his eyes, and tried to remember why he was dating, Michael, or Mar-something. For the money, the money he sighed. Hux knew he was a catch, and that he deserved no more than the best. Was, Mitchell, or whoever the best? No. Hux stubbed out his cigarette in the ash tray next to the huge King sized bed.

"Hey babe," Hux started, "I'm bored," He whined hoping to get a visible reaction from... Mitaka! Hux smiled slightly at the fact that he remembered his name, "let's go down to one of the clubs and," Hux got up from the bed, Mitaka's semen dripping down his leg, he made his way over to Mitaka and sat on his lap. Mitaka was sweaty and smelled like weed. Hux has never felt more disgusted with himself.

"What do you say I could give you a lap dance. Or we could take some shots, or there's this new-"

"No," Mitaka barked, in a drunken manner. "You could just give me a lap dance right here," Mitaka smiled and turned his attention to Hux's neck, he tried-and-failed to give him a hickey.

Hux forced himself to laugh, "Haha okay babe, but don't you want to go out, with me?" Mitaka stopped doing whatever he was doing to Hux's neck, and slid Hux off of his lap until he was on the floor.

Mitaka looked down at him,  "Oh yea, babe that reminds me," Hux looked up with his blue eyes like a little puppy, "I don't wanna date you anymore," Mitaka slurred getting up from the chair. Hux furrowed his eyebrows together, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Wwhy?!" Hux asked getting up and approaching Mitaka. Hux grew nervous that Mitaka somehow found out about Hux's true intentions when it came to their relationship.

"You're boring!" Mitaka screamed accusingly. "Plus, Hux my dad wants me to continue the family name, the legacy, I can't do that with another man!" Hux rolled his eyes, he's never met his family. They owned the rights to the binding found in books, and when everything started to become more and more digitized, they invented the nook and online book stores. Hux admired their smarts, but most of all he admired their money. "Mitaka, you're a grown man, you don't have to listen to your father," He placed his hands on Mitika's shoulders and massaged them. Mitaka turned around and slapped Hux across the face, Hux fell to the ground. And looked up at Mitaka. He's hit him before when he was drunk, but this time it felt different, harsher. "Get out!" Mitaka ordered Hux. Hux looked up at Mitaka's dull eyes. Normally Hux would beg Mitaka to take him back and he would do anything, but honestly Hux was tired of this.

"Alright, I will."

Hux went to the bathroom and showered he washed himself Mitaka's semen off. He washed his hair, the blonde hair dye coming off, slightly. Since when did he become such a mess? Hux sighed, and bent down to turn the nozzle off. He grabbed the expensive towel hanging from over him and dried himself off. He stepped out of the shower, immediately warmed by the steam. He approached the mirror in the large, golden, bathroom, and wiped it. He studied himself in the mirror. He met his eyes in the reflection and looked into into them.

"You've gotten soft," He said out loud. He studied himself in the mirror, his blonde dyed hair, now boyfriendless, and troubled past self had gone soft. Hux knew that this breakup was for the best. He needed to go out there and find himself a better sugar daddy, a much cuter, maybe even more loaded daddy. Hux's dick twitched at the thought. Hux peeped out of the bathroom making sure that Mitaka wouldn't interrupt him, Mitaka was lying on the floor in a pool of liquids. Gross. Hux turned his attention to himself, the only person he could really count on in this world. He took his dick in his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He started with a slow rhythm, not wanting to cum right away. He watched his face in the mirror. "You're so fucking beautiful," he thought to himself, "you deserve the best, you're going to be fine no better than fine, you're going to have everything that this world owes you. DAMMIT." His pace started to get faster, his breaths harsher. He watched as his face contorted, reacting to the pleasure. He threw his head back and moaned. He quickened his pace, the bathroom filling up with the obnoxious sounds of someone jacking off. It's been such a long time since he actually felt pleasure. He started to twist his dick in his hand, his body started to sway back and forth, and his breaths became faster and faster, he forced himself to watch as he came into his hand. He kept the movement until all of his cum was in his hand. He sighed, satisfied, and turned on the sink, with his clean hand. He smiled at himself in the mirror feeling even more confident. He moisturized himself, then quickly got dressed.

Hux took pride in what he wore. He put on some leather shorts, showing off his legs. Hux was slim, but muscular in all the right places. He threw on his favorite pair of red boots, with a slight heel. He then had to figure out what to wear for his shirt, he decided on his lightweight, Lady Gaga sweater that he got at her "Fame" concert. It had her face on it and it was off the shoulder. He walked out of the bathroom and picked up his backpack. His backpack was filled with everything he ever needed. His laptop, cell phone, some clothes, money, medications, and etc. Although Hux loved the more luxurious things in life, he also believed that the less you were attached to, the better. He made sure he had everything, then walked over to where Mitaka was on the expensive carpet, careful not to wake him, and careful to not step in, what Hux now knew was a pool of piss, tears, vodka, and sweat. Ugh, Hux turned his face slightly away from this sad excuse of a man. He reached into Mitaka's back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He'd count it later. He turned made his way to the door, passing the built in bar that came with the room, and grabbed a bottle of champagne. His favorite alcoholic beverage. He then quickly made his way to the door. Once in the hallway of the Bellagio, he felt more calm, he put the champagne in his backpack and took out his cellphone, and called the only contact he had in his phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Phasma! Hi!"

"Hux, what's wrong, do you realize it's 3 am." She asked, annoyed at his call, but mostly concerned.

"Phasma, my boyfriend just broke up with me, I thought maybe I could come over, I have some champagne." Phasma just sighed, Hux knew that she hated his line of work, or business as he called it. She wanted him to settle down and get a job. She also knew that because of Hux's anxiety, and sense of entitlement that that would never happen.

"Fine. The front door'll be open, just come in when you get here,"

"Okay, Be there soo-"

"And Hux?"

"Yea..."

"Please be safe, and hurry up!"

"Okay, Phasma, I'll be right over!" He laughed shaking his head at how much of a mom she could be. He quickly made his way to the elevator on that floor. He knew his way around this hotel like the back of his hand, he knew his way around all of the hotels in Vegas, the entire strip of Vegas, like the back of his hand. Hux felt like he belonged in this city. Plus with his, "business" Vegas was one of the perfect places to meet people. He'd been around the world, but always seemed to come back to Vegas. Phasma moved to Vegas a couple years ago, her work as a security guard made Vegas a better place for her business. And a few months after moving, she was hired by a wealthy family, and now oversees their entire security detail. He finally made it to the elevator to get to the ground level. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground level. "WAIT!" He heard a man scream, Hux turned to press the level button even quicker, he kept pressing and pressing, and pressing, but the man made it inside the elevator. Hux sighed to himself. The man smiled at Hux, knowing that he tried to close the elevator door on him. The man was studying Hux's face, trying to get something out of him, Hux was never good with dealing with people, especially strangers, but he was a good actor.

"Which floor," he chirped at the man, still not turning to face the man, but watching him through his peripheral vision.

"Thirty-six" The man smiled back. Hux dropped his facade and rolled his eyes. They were on the 10th floor and the thirty-sixth floor was at the very top. Hux stubbed his finger into the damn button, and turned his attention to his phone pretending to do something. The man was still staring at him. Hux pressed his lips together, trying to not go off on the man.

"Do you, like Vegas?" The man questioned.

"What?" He turned his head, an insult on his mouth, and finally looked at the man who was staring at him. This man was so beautiful. He was very muscular for starters. He had really clear, radiating dark skin. His face was sharply curved into a square, which complemented his soft features such as his cheeks, nose, and lips. His hair was thick, short, and had waves. His dark brown eyes staring into Hux's blue eyes.

"Do you like Vegas?" The man repeated.

Hux nodded, "Yes, I love Vegas, it's like a second home. I know my way around the entire strip" The man turned his face away from Hux, only sighing.

"I'm here with my husband," Hux felt a twang of disappointment, because this man was so beautiful, "and we've never been here, we have no idea what to go see or what tour guides we should hire-"

Hux scoffed, "No, no, no, you don't want to spend your money on some poor college student who hates their job. You want to hire someone who can," Hux paused and looked fully into the man's eyes, "entertain you."

"Hmmm... Can you, entertain people," the man's voice drifted off, "I'm sorry I don't know your name," The man turned giving Hux his full attention.

"Hux, my name is Hux," Hux nearly shouted, "And entertain, well it depends on what you like." Hux smiled flirtatiously, he finally thought he understood what this man wanted. This man was definitely trying to get him to have a threesome with him and his husband. of course! How could Hux be so stupid, this wasn't uncommon for gold diggers, hookers, and sugar babies to wait in the expensive elevators in hotels. Riding up and down getting the names of the world's most rich and powerful. This man must've known. And even though that Hux, didn't sleep with people for money, he'd make an exception for this man.

The man smiled hugely at Hux, "Finn, my name's Finn" He held out his hand, which was meatier than Hux's, and waited for Hux to shake it. Hux took the man's hand in his, and said in the most seductive voice possible, "Finn, I like that, it's a pleasure to meet you." Finn smiled back at Hux.

"BING!" The elevator came to halt and they were at Finn's floor. Hux watched as the man walked out, feeling a slight sense of urgency at the sight of this beautiful man and more importantly a possible paycheck leaving. The man, now standing outside of the elevator, turned graciously towards Hux and handed him a card.

"Here's my contact information, Please call me later today, my husband and I would like to start exploring the city as soon as possible," Hux took the card. Hux looked at the card, than back up at the man. Finn winked at Hux and walked away. Hux stood speechless, but happy, in the elevator as the doors closed.


	2. Born This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **  
> **  
> I'm beautiful in my way  
>  'Cause God makes no mistakes  
> I'm on the right track, baby  
> I was born this way
> 
>  
> 
> - _Born This Way,_ Lady Gaga

Hux took a cab to Phasma's apartment. She only lived about 15 minutes away from the strip, but because of the traffic, and the constant tourism, it was about a 45 minute drive. Once he was inside the cab, he took the money that he "borrowed" from Mitaka, and counted it. , "Have you ever been to Vegas?" His Taxi driver asked in a posh British accent.

1,110. Hux was trying to concentrate. "Yes." He said simply.

"Oh, okay," the taxi driver said, considering what Hux had just told him, "I love it here, one of my favorite places in the world"

2,400. "Mine too" Hux said simply, adding a tinge of irritation because this man couldn't get a clue.

"My daughter got married right there," The man said pointing at this run down wedding chapel.

3,500, or was it 3,450. _Damn_. "Look, that all sounds very interesting, but I'm trying to count money, Mr...." Hux never got the taxi driver's name. Hux looked up at the Taxi driver. He was awfully skinny. His skin was very tanned and he had platinum blonde hair. His simple brown eyes, watching Hux in the mirror with a great interest.

"My name is Cee Threepio, but you can just call me Mr. Threepio," the man said cheerfully.

"Okay, Mr. Threepio," Hux sighed his annoyance growing, "I've had a very... interesting evening, or morning, since it is now 4 in the morning, and I just want to count my money, arrive to my destination, and move on with my life. So, please..." Hux trailed off hoping that he got the message.

"I understand completely, just imagine that I'm not even here." Mr. Threepio said still cheerful as hell. Hux went back to counting his money.

1,500

2,070

3,450

4,009

5,000. 5,000 dollars plus the few hundred that he had in cash, and visa cards, he also had dozens of gift cards to various restaurants, stores, and places of business. Hux smiled to himself, calming down a bit, he had money, and he also had the gig with Finn and his husband. Now that he had the money he needed a plan of action. As Hux pondered his next step Mr. Threepio pulled over and said, "Here we are"

"Yes," Hux noted, he looked out of the cab's window and recognized Phasm'a building right away. He got out of the cab and handed Mr. Threepio the fare and then some. Hux felt a little bad for snapping at him. He turned from the cab, and started walking towards Phasma's apartment building.

"I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for in life," Mr. Threepio said as Hux was walking away. Hux paused and looked back. What an odd thing to say, Hux didn't know how to respond so he just nodded. Mr. Threepio pulled away from the sidewalk and with that was gone.

Hux made his way to the all too familiar apartment complex. Phasma's building was white and it was fairly modern. Each apartment had huge windows that, depending on your level and angle, you could see the strip. It was in a decent neighborhood considering the fact that it was so close to the strip. Phasma's apartment was on the ground floor and you could access it from the street. Hux walked up to her apartment, the gold and slightly faded numbers 2187,, greeted him. He opened her door and found he on the couch probably trying to catch up on the ace's basketball game. Some might find Phasma's apartment creepy but Hux really liked it. Phasma lived in a one bedroom. The minute you stepped inside you were in the living room, directly to your right was the dining room, and right next to that was the kitchen. The walls throughout her apartment were black and she owned very few pieces of furniture, which gave her apartment a very unwelcome feeling. Her walls, and countertops were decorated with war memorabilia. Phasma liked to study old wars and their fighting techniques. Hux much preferred the psychology of war. Phasma finally turned and stared at Hux. Phasma was very tall and very beautiful. She had short blonde hair and a cute, round face.

"Hey Huxxy," Hux rolled his eyes, she was the only person in the whole world who could call him that and get away with it. She got up from the couch and hugged him, she was the only person who could do that too.

"What happened?" She asked pulling away from the hug, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Hux groaned, "That guy, I was dating broke up with me, Mitaka or whatever his stupid name is. He thought I was boring! And he didn't think I had what it takes to be apart of his family, or live up to their name, since I was a man," Hux spat that last part out. Phasma's nose wrinkled in response to everything he just said.

"But you know what," Hux said walking away from her door frame, "It's for the best, he was TERRIBLE in bed, and HE was the boring one, and besides I feel like he was holding me back from, from something. I'll just find a better sugar daddy!" He declared in a huff. He threw himself on her couch and pulled the champagne out of his backpack. He held the expensive bottle out to her, she was still standing in the door frame. Her arms folded just watching him with a sense of slight disbelief.

"Hux, babe, you're not exactly a sugar baby," she sighed, "sugar babies are usually hired by older men, and the sugar daddies know what they're getting  into." Hux rolled his eyes and placed the champagne bottle on her carpet, placing his head in between his knees, and he just wrapped his arms around himself.

"What you're doing is manipulating people into liking you and taking their money. Now manipulating people, Hux I have no problem with that, taking their money, I don't care, but this is beneath you. I mean look at you! You deserve better."

"Alright! So, I'm not technically a sugar baby," He said dramatically and taking his coloured cigarettes out of his bag, "Big deal!" Phasma just sighed and plopped down next to him. Hux lit his cigarette and immediately felt more calm and less defensive.

"Look, I'm just concerned for you," Phasma said, Hux tried his best to ignore her and focused on his cigarette, "You're twenty-five, you're smart, and you have a brilliant sense of resourcefulness! You're just so much better than this." Hux stood up and grabbed the bottle of champagne from the floor. He inhaled his cigarette as he stomped over to the kitchen. He began to work on opening the champagne bottle.

"Phasma, while I appreciate your concern," he paused to take the last long drag of his cigarette before putting it out in her sink. Phasma just watched him from her couch, "And believe me, I do, I really, really do, it's just that... I'm not good at anything! And I'm getting paid to do nothing! So really, I'm the smart one. The world is the one who needs to get a clue!" He finished as he finally popped open the champagne bottle. Phasma made her way to the kitchen and pulled out two champagne glasses. She was fixated on Hux the whole time though, and Hux did his best to ignore her gaze by pouring them both a glass of champagne.

"Alright Hux, I'm just concerned for you, that's all!" Hux nodded at her, finally giving her his full attention. He handed her a glass of champagne, she smiled at him slightly, her bright blue eyes searching for something in his face.

"So," she said sipping the champagne, "What's your plan?" Hux smiled brightly remembering the beautiful man.

"I met a man earlier in the elevator of the Bellagio who I think is interested in me," Hux giggled taking a huge sip of champagne.

Phasma rolled her eyes, "How do you know?"

"He uh, he wants me to give him and his husband a tour of Vegas!"

"Oh! Really?! You'd be a great tour guide!" Phasma exclaimed.

"What... No! He wants me to have a threesome with him and his husband!" It was Phasma's turn to laugh, " Hux how do you know that?"

Hux was shocked at how naive Phasma was, "Oh Phasma, my sweet bumble bee queen," Phasma just stared at Hux like he had lost his mind. "Many... business transactions similar to what I do, can and do often times do happen in the most expensive and popular hotel elevators that Vegas has to offer." Hux sipped on his champagne till it was all gone.

"So, you're not just sure that, you know, he just wated a tour of Vegas?"

"No! Dammit Phasma!"

"Okay! Oka- and since when did you start sleeping with people for money? Come on Huxxy," Phasma said shaking her head and taking a last sip of the champagne. Hux just shrugged, "I don't, but for this man I'd commit murder, just so I can have his dick up my ass!"

Phasma laughed loudly at Hux's crudeness. "Sometimes, I just can't believe you Hux!" Hux just shrugged again laughing slightly at himself. He put the champagne glasses in her dishwasher and threw out the bottle.

"Okay, so what's your game plan?" Phasma asked. Hux breathed this in and considered everything. 

"Now, as much sleep as my insomnia can offer and in the morning breakfast, a shower and a phone call to one, Mr. Finn."

Phasma nodded at him, "I'll set up the day bed." Hux shook his head and walked over to his friend. 

"No need, I'll just sleep right now." And sure enough Hux plopped down on her couch closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. 


	3. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays  
> **  
>  Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
> Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
> And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart
> 
>  
> 
> - _Poker Face_ Lady Gaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! I HATE MYSELF FOR HOW LATE THIS IS!!! I'm so sorry haha!!
> 
> I also decided TODAY to change the entire plot of the story haha! So.... I actually have no idea how many chapters this thing'll have. Hhaha.

Hux arrived at the Bellagio at about 10:21. Nearly 10 minutes before he was supposed to meet Finn and his husband. 

That morning he quickly woke up, got dressed and called Finn to confirm their  _ meeting _ for today. He was wearing a lightweight burgundy sweater. He had folded the sleeves a little and it was a crop top. It served well for the dry Vegas heat.He wore a pair of jorts, that from a certain angle looked like a skort. He had on socks that rolled down to meet his white converse. He tried to go for a cute yet simple look. 

If Finn's husband was half as good looking as he was, he thought he'd better put in the effort. He even re-dyed his curly hair. It was now a nice even tone of light strawberry blonde, versus the patchy mess he had earlier. He looked down at his phone to try and busy himself. 

“Ahem.” A throat cleared behind him, Hux turned sharply to say something but then he realized who it was. 

“Finn!” Finn smiled and opened his arms to give Hux a hug. There was no way that Hux was gonna say no to a hug  _ from a guy this beautiful.  _ Fin squeezed his back. 

“Good to see ya,” Hux beamed, “This is my husband, Poe Dameron.” Finn gestured to the man standing behind him.  _ Damn.  _ Poe made Finn look like an old version of an iphone. Poe was gorgeous. Poe was shorter than Finn, and not as muscular, but there was something there.  _ That ass- wait, it looked familiar for some reason.  _

“Hi!” Poe presented his hand so that Hux could shake it. Hux took it and smiled into Poe’s brown eyes. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Hux said cooly. Poe nodded and smiled brightly at Hux.  _ How the fuck was he supposed to have sex with quite possibly the most beautiful people aliv- _

“Ready, Hux?” Finn asked, his eyes shimmered with some concern. 

“Yes! Right this way,” Hux turned and led them back towards the hotel.

“So, how do you guys wanna do this? One on one, while the other watches? Or w-” Hux turned and saw that Poe and Finn, hadn’t followed him, and were staring at him, their eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. 

“I mean, I  _ guess  _ you could give us a tour of the hotel.” Poe muttered. Fin lowered his jaw and nodded with his husband. 

“It is pretty big, and we really should get what we’re paying for,” Finn said simply. Now it was Hux’s turn to stare at them in disbelief. 

“A tour? Y-you want a tour?” His eyebrows furrowed together. 

“Well, yea!” Finn said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. 

“W-what did you think he meant by a tour?” Poe asked, “Finn, you did say tour.. Right?” Finn nodded sharply at his husband. 

“Umm, well to put it frankly,” Hux cleared his throat, “I thought you were interested in  _ other _ services.” Poe nodded and smiled, understanding exactly what he meant. 

“What services?” Finn asked.  _ How could a man this attractive, be this dense?  _ Poe shook his head at his husband. 

“What? What services could a guy in an elevator in the Bellagio- oh.” Finn looked down at the ground. He bit his lip and studied the ground as if he might find the answer to the earth’s origins in it. 

“Uhh,” Poe started. 

“No, no. It’s okay. I’ll go!” Hux turned and quickly sped walked past them. _This is the most embarrassing thing, that I’ve had to endure since I showed up wearing off black to my Aunt’s funeral._ _Damn you Phasma! Damn you earth! Damn you-_

“WAIT!” Hux turned to see Poe and Finn running up to him. 

“We’d still like a tour of Vegas” Poe said, grinning crookedly. Hux raised an eyebrow. 

“You want a tour from a guy who thought that you guys were paying him to have sex?” Hux said, laughing a little bit at how ridiculous that sounded.  _ Yet this is my life.   _ Poe and Finn laughed with 

Him.

“Well, when you put it that way…” Poe teased. Finn jabbed Poe in the stomach and rolled his eyes. Hux looked away blushing slightly. 

“Look, so we had some miscommunication, who cares?!” Poe breathed out.  

“As long as you know your way around Vegas, we’re still willing to pay...You know your way around Vegas.. Right?” Finn asked. Hux finally looked up at them, he nodded slowly smirking. 

“Hell yea.”

*******

The tour went pretty well. Of course it was hot, and of course Poe and Finn weren’t prepared for it. Hux however, had sunscreen and water in his backpack. Hux had them take a cab to Downtown Las Vegas, that way,  they could spend the day with less crowds and then walk back to the strip. Before they really explored Vegas.  Before they started the tour, Hux took Poe and Finn to Eat, a new restaurant in DTLV, They even payed for Hux, and he thanked them. While eating, someone walked in and asked for Poe’s autograph.

“Sure, sure.” He smiled and Finn rolled his eyes, sighing and shaking his head. When the women left, Poe looked at them as if to say, “Sorry.” 

“That's okay, what is it that you do, if I might ask.” Finn giggled and Poe’s face reddened as if he were embarrassed. 

“I’m in a Mexican soap opera, I’m an actor.”  _ That’s why his ass looked familiar.  _

“The thing is,” Finn said laughing, “He’s not even Mexican! He’s Guatemalan!” Finn laughed like this was the funniest thing. He turned into Poe’s cheek and to hid how hard he was laughing. Poe giggled with him and held him as he shook.  _ God, they’re cute.  _

“Well, it’s not like those white casting directors can tell the difference!” Poe chuckled. Hux smiled and snickered at that. 

“Well, what do you do Finn?” Hux asked as he calmed down. Finn smiled and shrugged. 

“I’m just a director.” 

“Just a director?!” Poe repeated with a harsh tone, “People don’t  **_just_ ** direct broadway musicals babe.” Finn scratched his neck nervously. 

“You should see his stuff sometime. He’s brilliant!” Poe said with such conviction. 

“Alright, alright, enough about me, what about you Hux? Well, besides standing in an elevator all day!” Finn teased. Poe looked at Finn like he had lost his mind. Hux blushed and placed a strand of hair behind his ear.  

“Actually, I was staying there with, my umm, my ex. We got into a fight so I left.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Poe and Finn muttered. Before they could ask any more questions about his terrible, and awkward breakup he decided to change the subject. 

“But, yea I have a job, that doesn’t involve standing in elevators all day. So..” Poe and Finn chuckled. 

“Yea? Like what?” Poe asked.  _ This topic, wasn’t any better. _

Hux laughed nervously, and took a long sip of his pink lemonade before answering 

“Oh, you know.. Umm some freelance work.” Poe and Finn nodded. 

“Like what though?” Finn asked, pressing for more. 

“Ummm,” Hux smacked his lips, “just uhh, provide some of my time and services to people.” 

“So you like help people?” Finn asked, Poe looked away from his husband, he bit his lip so that he wouldn’t laugh. Poe mouthed, “I’m so sorry.” 

“Yea, I-i uh, i guess you could say that I uh, I help people.” Poe shook his head and patted Finn on the back. 

“Alright, let’s go start this tour.” _ Thank GOD for Poe.  _

*******

 

Poe and Finn were the  _ worst _ types of tourists. They wanted to stop for everything from the random showgirls, to the dollar store Spidermans and Hello Kittys that were walking around. They even stopped for those shady ass guys who handed you pamphlets for clubs, shows, and .. well strippers

“Would you like one?” The guy asked. He was walking with a limp, and was curved into himself. 

“Sure,” Poe and Finn sang out. Hux quickly took control of the situation and slapped the pamphlets out of their hands. He grabbed their hands and led them away from the creep. Poe and Finn just laughed and Hux shook his head and groaned. Hux was a very great tour guide, he’d offer historic facts, with a funny and witty humour. 

“Golden Gate is the oldest operating hotel and casino in Las Vegas; it opened in 1906 as Hotel Nevada. Unfortunately if you were a woman, gay, black, or basically not a white male, you probably couldn’t get in on the fun.”

“Las Vegas is home to more than half of the 20 largest hotels in the world, and yet all of them manage to smell like cigarettes, booze and sex.” 

“The Las Vegas strip is the brightest place on the planet, but it’s filled with idiots.”

“People in Vegas, sure do love to gamble. In 1980, a Las Vegas hospital had to suspend workers who were betting on when patients would die. One nurse was even accused of murdering a patient so she would win.” 

Poe and Finn laughed at every single one of his jokes. Hux refused to admit to himself, that this felt better than any of the looks, sex,  or money he’d received from rich men. As it got later and later, Hux suggested that Poe and Finn go back to the bellagio, so that they could shower and possibly nap before they go to the club that Finn had suggested, The Millennial Hawk or something like that.

“What about you?” Poe asked. Hux hadn’t even thought about that. 

“Why don’t you come back with us, you can change and  shower in our hotel room.” Finn suggested. Hux bit his lip, while the prospect of getting cleaned up seemed nice. He didn’t wanna risk running into Mitaka. 

“Umm, it’s fine! I’ll meet you guys outside of the Bellagio at like 9?” Finn and Poe nodded. They took a cab back to the Bellagio, and Poe and Finn gave money to Hux to pay for the cab ride. 

“Thank you so much!” Hux said smiling. Money is money!

“Yea, No problem! Nine o’clock!” Poe said pointing at Hux. Hux watched from inside the cab as Poe and Finn grabbed hands and walked into the hotel. 

*******

 

Hux got to Phasma’s apartment, letting himself in with the key that she gave him. He called out her name, and her apartment appeared to be empty. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had one text message from Phasma. 

_ Out working. Won’t be back till late.  _

Hux sighed and realized how he was sticky from his outing with Poe and Finn and decided to shower. He took a nice, long warm shower, and checked the time on his phone. 6:30. He had about an hour and 45 minutes to look like a million bucks. 

He dried himself off and looked at himself in Phasma’s mirror. He looked pretty good. First things first. Lotion. He moisturized his skin, rubbing the lotion all over his body. It smelled sweet, but not too perfume-y. Next he brushed his hair, which was the harder part. His hair was tangled and matted. He eventually gave up and put in a half up half down sort of look. He thun threw on a loose fitted white tee and his favorite, a pink pair of overalls. The overalls were stripped and they went together with his hair and pale skin tone very nicely. 

7:30. He called the cab service, since he knew it took them about 20 minutes to get there. He walked out of her bathroom and put his things away in his bag. He decided to leave his backpack at her house. The cab service texted him to let him know that they were there. He went outside and locked the door to Phasma’s. He entered the cab. 

“Where to?” the cab driver asked. Hux furrowed his eyebrows, he recognized that voice. 

“Umm, the strip.” The driver adjusted his mirror and Hux looked up and realized that it was the cab driver from the other night, Mr. Threepio.  _ Oh Boy.  _

*******

The ride wasn’t so bad, Mr. Threepio didn’t really talk too much. Hux supposed it was because he yelled at him the other night about it. As they approached the random club-The Millenium Falcon- that Poe and Finn had selected, Hux got out and paid for his fare. 

“Hey, Mr. Threepio?” Threepio’s face perked up, and Hux cleared his throat. 

“I just wanted to apologize? For my behavior, I shouldn-”

“Oh, don’t worry about it Mr. Hux!” Hux blinked in surprise, but Mr. Threepio gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Alright, you have a good night!” 

“You too, Mr. Hux.” Hux nodded and backed away, he watched as Threepio drove away. Hux turned back towards the loud music and colourful lights of the nightclub he was supposed to meet Poe and Finn at. 

_ Here we go.  _

*******

Poe and Finn had waiting for Hux by the bar. As he approached them, he could tell that they were already shit-faced drunk. He took a seat, and they offered to pay for his drink, and  _ of course  _ Hux wasn’t going to pass up on a free drink. 

“Pomegranate champagne,” he told the bartender. 

“Champagne? What? What’re ya celebrating?” Finn slurred. Poe guaffed at his husband. 

“Every day is a gift” Hux said sarcastically. Poe and Finn looked at each other before breaking into loud and larger than life laughs. Hux smiled, and realized that he hadn’t been this happy in a long time. 

“Hux, there’s some sort of hot-shot performer performing his magic tricks tonight? Would you like to join us?” Poe slurred. Finn stared at Hux expectantly. 

“Sure, why not?” 

“Great! We’ll go get seats, you can umm uhh, stay here and enjoy another cocktail!” Finn said as he got up and took Poe’s hand. Hux watched as Poe threw some cash into Hux’s hand. Hux smiled fondly at the wild and drunken pair before settling into his seat. He ordered another champagne and soaked in the atmosphere of the club. 

It seemed nice enough, and the music that was playing wasn’t something that Hux would usually listen to but it was nice enough. 

_ Everybody needs a friend, and I’ve got you and you and you. So many I can’t even name them can you blame me? I’m too famous! _

Hux found himself swaying to the music as he sipped his drink. 

“Haven’t seen you around here before,” a voice to his right observed. That statement wasn’t exactly untrue. Hux usually went to clubs that promised expensive men, ones which he could easily manipulate. Hux whipped his head around to stare at the person who made the accusation. 

He was cute. Hot even. His eyes were the first thing Hux noticed. They were rounded and a nice shade of chocolate brown. Hux never understood why people thought that brown eyes were plain. They held so much expression and life, and this man proved Hux’s case. The man’s face was littered with dark moles, which normally would make someone look stupid, but on him… it was like a sleeve of confidence. The man’s nose and ears were larger than normal, but it added to his awkward attractiveness. The thing Hux liked the most about this man was his lips. They were plump and inviting. Almost daring Hux to kiss them. 

The man knew Hux was staring and didn’t melt away from it, in fact he reacted rather nicely to it. 

“Like what you see?” The man asked Hux. Hux rolled his eyes and made a show of sipping his champagne. 

_ Haven’t you noticed that I’m a star?  _

“What? The sight of a man who doesn’t know how to leave people alone and let them enjoy a drink? Yes, I’m enjoying that  _ very  _ much.” Hux spat out. 

“Sorry,” the guy held his hands up. “I just couldn’t help but stare really. You’re uh… You’re beautiful.” The man spoke clearly. Hux turned towards the man in shock. 

Hux had been called many things; Pale, a twink, sexy, hot, cumslutt, cum-cake (don’t ask)... but beautiful? He couldn’t recall. 

_ Now everyone can see me burning.  _

Hux cleared his throat and cursed the light blush that crept onto his face, the man smiled triumphantly at that. Before Hux could respond the music that blared throughout the entire club faded out and a voice announced. 

“ _ Ladies and gentleman! Boys and Girls! And our Non Binary Pals, Kylo Ren’s Magical Hour will begin in 5 minutes…”  _

Hux stopped listening, and the man next to him cleared his throat. 

“Are you going to go watch the magic show?” He teased. Hux scoffed. 

“Unfortunately.” 

“What?” The man looked shocked and confused. Almost as if he was expecting a completely different answer. 

“I hate magicians. They’re just useless actors who are good with their hands who get paid to fool people.” It was true, Hux hated magicians even more than he hated street performers. Their entire career was based on a lie, which pissed Hux off.  _ Well, that’s a little hypocritical isn’t it.  _

“Ya? Well this guy’s supposed to be really good,” before Hux could respond, the man got up from his seat. 

“Gotta run, it was nice to meet you…” His voice trailed off as he obviously waited for Hux to tell him his name. When Hux stared at the man with this done expression on his face the man smiled and chuckled. 

“Alright, wanna remain anonymous. I can respect that Shortcake.” Hux winced at the nickname, “See you around.” He turned and left Hux gaping at him. The man knew damn well that Hux was watching as he walked away. His ass looked good in those black dress pants, and well, Hux isn’t against a free show. 

_ Haven’t you noticed that I’m a star? _

Hux sighed and went into the theater to meet up with Poe and Finn. 

*******

Poe and Finn had managed to get VIP seating, which was the first row in the audience.They were still laughing, and as Hux approached them, he noticed that Poe’s entire face was flushed. 

“Hi guys,” Hux said as he took his seat. 

“Ahh, Hey Huxxxxxxx” Finn drew out Hux’s name like a long vowel. Poe smiled at Finn like he had just said the most brilliant thing ever. Hux chuckled lightly at them before settling down in his seats. 

The lights dimmed, and the curtains pulled back to reveal a woman who was about average height. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she smiled at the audience like she knew something that they all didn’t. 

Hux snorted and prepared himself for what probably was the worst magical act in Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please come by my tumblr [(Oforlikelalune)](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/) and shoot me an ask. About this fic, or au, or whatever you wanna know!  
> I SWEAR, I haven't forgotten about this fic, I've been so fucking busy haha! I feel sooo ashamed about how late this is! 
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a co-writer for this thing, so if you're interested... gimme a call! <33
> 
> If you liked this fic, check out this post: 
> 
> ALSO!!! There [is a playlist](http://8tracks.com/oforlikelalune/for-rent/) for this fic/au! I hope you like that too! :3  
> (The song that was playing while Hux was in the club is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9kSZKxSSos&index=8&list=PLsqzrF7W4SoxipTQ1nLhskXhCu9R2pThE))
> 
> Finally, comments mean so much to me! If you have something that you'd like to say, please feel free to say it!


	4. So Happy I Could Die

Hux was wrong. So wrong. This was one of the best magical acts he’s ever seen.  _ And that’s saying something.  _ The woman who turned out to be the opening act - Rey was just… well spectacular. Hux wouldn’t call her a magician, as she was more so a daredevil. She had many stunts in her act that involved her playing with fire, driving a motorcycle into the audience, and free falling from 30 feet in the air, only to land in the arms of her assistant, - a robot named BB8. 

Poe and Finn couldn’t get enough of her, they were screaming and whooping for her. She threw them a wink and they totally ate that shit up. 

Hux had to admit that her act was unlike anything he’s ever seen. After she bowed, the lights dimmed again. 

“ALRRRRIIGGHHTTT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! BOYS AND GIRLS! AND OUR NONBINARY FRIENDS AND PALS! PLEASE GIVE A HAND TO THE MAIN EVENT, THE MOMENT YOU’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, KYLO RENNNNNNN!!!” 

Music began playing at a dangerous volume, the lights turned off completely. Hux shifted in his seat, there is nothing like a live audience eagerly waiting for the entertainer to begin their act. The anxiety of it all is felt not only by the audience, but by the performer as well.

BOOM . A single spotlight appeared quickly above a cloud of smoke. Once the cloud dispersed there was a man. Standing in the middle of the stage. He was dressed in an all black costume. A robe almost. He wore a mask to hide his face. Hux was immediately intrigued by the figure. The man in the mask- Kylo Ren, did nothing, he just.. Stood there dramatically. He raised his fist and spun around, and Rihanna’s, “Please Don’t Stop the Music” began to blast from the speakers. 

Red and bright white lights began to pump in time with the music. Kylo seemed to glide across the stage, performing magic tricks as he moved. There were simple enough that he didn’t have too many props, but complicated enough that a simple street magician couldn’t perform them. The audience, “ooooooo-ed” and “ahhhhhh-ed” as Kylo dazzled them from one amazing trick to another. Hux was in awe of this man, he couldn’t wait to see what he’d do next. 

***

Kylo’s show was extremely entertaining. Hux was a little perturbed that Kylo kept his mask on for the whole show, but it only seemed to add to the allure of him, and his act. And as for Kylo’s tricks? Well, they were like Rey’s, but on tons of crack. His tricks were dark, and unethical. Yet, Hux found that he didn’t really care. Hux also found that Kylo was extremely funny. His dark sense of humor was a perfect offset to his odd act.

Kylo’s act was coming to a close when he announced that he needed a volunteer from the audience. Hux scoffed; anyone would be a  _ fool  _ to get on stage with that madman. 

“What about you shortcake?” Kylo gestured to where Hux was sitting. Poe and Finn pushed him towards the stage, and before he knew it he was standing on stage blinking awkwardly at the stage lights. Hux felt Kylo’s arm on his back, a little too low for comfort. Hux turned and scowled at him. Kylo seemed to smile underneath his ridiculous mask. 

“Tell the audience your name,” Kylo’s voice came out raspy from the mask. Finn and Poe cheered and whistled from where they sat in the audience. Hux smirked and rolled his eyes at the two. Hux turned back toward Kylo and watched as he made a microphone appear out of thin air. The audience clapped lightly at his simple trick. Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Hux, my name is Hux.”

“Give it up for Hux everybody!” Kylo lifted his hands in the air. Hux stood slightly behind him. Something about the man seemed… familiar. His air of confidence, the way he spoke… his-  _ that ass.  _ Oh no. It couldn’t be. The man from before? Hux gaped. Kylo Ren or whoever the fuck he is must be  _ loaded.  _ Hux passed up the opportunity to flirt…  _ with a rich man?!  _ Hux’s mouth went dry…. But wait. If he was wearing a mask, Hux assumed it was because he wanted to remain anonymous. 

  
Hux didn’t know how, or know when. But he knew that he got him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Hux blackmail is a terrible idea! 
> 
> Sorry for the long update, I just wasn't sure if this was the direction that I wanted to go in when it came to this fic, but I decided... why the hell not?


End file.
